


Inspiring Genius

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is an endless list of thing I think are stupid, but anything that bothers you isn’t on it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Genius

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #200 "inspiration"

John’s heartbeat had only just slowed to something approximating its normal resting rate when Rodney rolled out of bed, reaching for his laptop.

Stretching with a yawn, John propped himself up to watch. Rodney, as usual, had no idea he was being watched and John made good use of the opportunity. He thought the real appeal was watching Rodney’s mind _and_ body at work, the rapid-fire typing still only a fraction of his mental speed, the shift of muscles in his arms and shoulders, the barely audible equations muttered under his breath.

It had taken John a long time to convince Rodney that he understood the need to get things down while they were fresh, that he really honestly didn’t mind Rodney getting up immediately after sex. It was just—

“Sheppard?”

The typing had stopped abruptly, and John looked up to find Rodney frowning at him. “What?”

Rodney’s frown deepened. “You were just looking… disapproving. You said you don’t mind when I…” He gestured vaguely at his laptop, looking worried and a little hurt.

“I don’t, I promise,” John assured him, quickly, and was glad to see Rodney relax a little. “It’s just… it’s stupid.”

“Sheppard,” said Rodney. He closed his laptop with a sharp _snap_ and moved back to sit on the bed. “There is an endless list of thing I think are stupid, but anything that bothers you isn’t on it.”

“It _is_ stupid,” said John. “It’s not even really bothering me, and it’s not like you can do anything to fix it, anyway.”

“I can fix anything, John,” Rodney said, not so much a boast as a promise. “Talk.”

John took a deep breath. “It’s just… when you’re stuck on some project you’re working on, we have sex and you always think of a solution or new angle. And that’s good!” he added quickly. “I really, really like being able to help you out with that, buddy, I promise, but…”

Rodney frowned again. “But what? We have sex when I’m _not_ stuck on a project. If we’re both uninjured and we have the time, which admittedly, is less often than I would prefer. That’s… that’s not the problem, is it?”

“What? No. I mean, I’d like to have more time together, too, but I know that’s not really going to happen until one of us retires.”

“Yeah,” Rodney sighed, in agreement, then paused, “Wait. _You_ want genius sex.”

John smirked. “Pretty sure that’s what we’re having already.”

“No, no— well, yes, we are geniuses, even if you won’t officially join— I _mean_ , you want figure-out-a-problem sex!”

“I… yeah,” John admitted.

“Okay,” said Rodney.

“Okay?”

“Yes. The next time you have a problem you can’t solve, I promise to have sex with you until you figure it out.”

John laughed and kissed him.

He didn’t get a chance to take Rodney up on his promise until three weeks later, when he came home after a long, boring budget meeting. “There’s just so many things we can’t compromise on,” he said, “and I have no idea how we’re going to balance this.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” said Rodney.

He had a strange look on his face and John frowned at him, until he found himself pushed back against their door and kissed firmly.

“I believe I made you a promise,” Rodney said.

John kissed him back. “Yes, you did.”

And after John rolled back out of bed, snagging his laptop from beside the bed, he was almost finished typing up his budget changes when he caught Rodney staring. “What?”

“I think I understand why you don’t mind when _I_ do that,” Rodney said. “Because from this end? That is a nice view.”

John hadn’t sat down like Rodney usually did, just leaned one hip against the desk, and he felt his ears flush as he straightened up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, reaching for him, and John went, smiling.

THE END


End file.
